Rememberance of things past
by AmandaLee
Summary: What if this took place in season two, and what if dotty and the boys didn't come home that night


What is and alternate universe  
  
Summary: What if the episode "Remembrance of Things Past" occurred in season two, and what if Dotty and the boys never came home that night.  
  
  
Time: Near the end of season two, but before Amanda cut her hair.  
  
  
Authors note: I wrote this story in as a script because I write better that way. If you are wondering why if I moved the show around why didn't I put it in season three, the answer is because, I don't really like writing stories that have too much gush in it. (if you get my point). This story has some. So if there are any questions please feel free to write me at smkfan4ever@hotmail.com. Enjoy!   
  
  
(Dotty and the boys just left with the boys Amanda hears the door slam and starts sniffling again.)  
  
  
Amanda: The hardest part about this work is the feelings. Lee said not to get involved. (She nods and cries.) He was right about that.  
  
  
(Lee's voice rings in.)  
  
  
Lee: I never thought I'd live to hear you say that. (Amanda looks up. Lee is standing in the doorway of the room, holding a duffel bag.) Actually, I didn't live to hear it. Not officially, of course.  
  
  
(Amanda, shocked, turns her head to see Lee coming closer.)  
  
  
Amanda: You're alive? (She stands up.) You're alive and standing right here in my family room? Oh, you are! (She runs over and hugs him. He smiles and accepts) Oh, you are! (They laugh and hug, and then she realizes what he did. She whacks him in the back and pulls away.) Oh, I'm so angry with you!  
  
  
Lee: What, for being alive?  
  
  
Amanda: No, for whatever it is you're pulling, whatever -- whatever secret mission it is that causes this kind of deceit.  
  
  
(She starts crying all over again.)  
  
  
Lee: Look, was it a nice funeral? Not too fancy?  
  
  
(Amanda turns her back.)  
  
  
Amanda: Oh, how dare you make jokes! (She faces him.) I have been really upset about this. I thought I'd lost a friend, and that hurts. And I was frightened, too, and uh. . . . Look, I know you don't like tears, I know they frighten you more than bullets, so I'm sorry about this little scene, but you brought it all on yourself because it would have been totally unnecessary if you hadn't been killed, which you haven't been, and I cared that you were dead, and I don't care if you don't care that I care.  
  
  
Lee: (walks over to her) Amanda I... (Amanda looks up at him and he can see the tears still coming from her eyes. He cups her face in his hands and gently brushes the tears away with his thumbs. Looks into her eyes) I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out like that. (pulls her near him and just holds her) (he realizes, once again, that it feels so good to have her in his arms) I do care. Really. Thank you.  
  
  
Amanda: (hugging him back) You're welcome. (She stands like that for a few extra seconds enjoying being held by Lee and listening to the beating of his heart reassuring that he really was there. Amanda slowly pulls away from him, wipes the tears from her eyes) Would you like a sandwich?  
  
  
Lee: That would be nice.  
  
  
Amanda: Good. (They walk into the kitchen. Amanda looks in the fridge.) Why did you do it?  
  
  
(Lee sits on the counter and watches her get the sandwiches ready.)  
  
  
Lee: I almost was dead. (Amanda closes the refrigerator and stares at him.) My pen pal, the guy that wrote me that note at Monk's, he attacked me three days ago. Almost made good his threat.  
  
  
(Amanda gets the bread and walks to the other side of the counter.)  
  
  
Amanda: Are you okay?  
  
  
Lee: Well, except for a little vent in my left shoulder, yeah. Billy and I thought that if the killer thought I was dead, he'd feel free to move on to the next victim. You know, he'd never suspect I was investigating my own murder. Now, you and Billy are the only two that know the plan. You got any milk?  
  
  
Amanda: In the refrigerator. How are you going to investigate it if you're supposed to be dead? You can't even show your face. Who's going to do your legwork? I mean, if Billy and I are the only two who know that you -- (She stops when she sees Lee staring at her. She smiles sickly.) Oh.  
  
Lee: Amanda, I'm not crazy about the idea, either. But the killer is obviously very plugged into the intelligence community and Billy wanted someone the guy wouldn't know.  
  
  
Amanda: If I volunteer, what would be our game plan? Where would we rendezvous, where would our, um, headquarters be?  
  
  
Lee: See, now this part is either incredibly convenient or incredibly awkward, depending on your answer.  
  
  
Amanda: To what question?  
  
  
Lee: Can I stay here?  
  
  
Amanda: No.  
  
  
Lee: Look, Amanda, no one I know would ever look for me here and everyone you know is out of town. So if you could just get past the psychological barrier of having me around, everything would be great! So where do you want me to put my things? Hmm?  
  
  
(He walks away. Amanda stands there.)  
  
  
Amanda: Guatemala.  
  
  
  
Later that night once they come home from the hotel and after Lee finishes looking over the evidence that they found there.  
  
  
Lee: Come on, I'll get something eat, I can think better.  
  
  
(He stands up, but Amanda stops him.)  
  
  
Amanda: Now, wait a minute. We just got here.  
  
  
Lee: Well, we can leave again. Come on, I get fidgety.  
  
  
Amanda: You're supposed to be dead! You can't be seen!  
  
  
(Lee sighs and plops back into the seat.)  
  
  
Lee: I'm sick of being dead. I miss my apartment, I miss restaurants, I miss nightclubs.  
  
  
Amanda: This is probably very healthy for you. (Lee massages his forehead.) No, really. Real people do not go to restaurants and nightclubs every night, they stay home and make hamburgers and watch television.  
  
  
Lee: Amanda. Are you going to try to make me into a real person again?  
  
  
Amanda: No. But the exposure certainly couldn't do you any harm.  
  
  
Lee: Okay, okay, make the hamburgers, I'll go pick us out a nice Beaujeaulet to go with them.  
  
  
(He stands up and starts walking to the kitchen.)  
  
  
Amanda: What?  
  
  
Lee: Where do you keep your wines?  
  
  
Amanda: Well, there might be a half-bottle of something or other in the refrigerator.  
  
  
(She shrugs.)  
  
  
Lee: I see. I'll just have to add that to my list.  
  
  
Amanda: What list?  
  
  
Lee: I want you to stop by and pick up some things at my apartment in the morning, uh, aftershave, a couple of sweaters, and a small but provocative selection of wines.   
  
  
Amanda: Aren't we picky for a guy who's "dead"? (gets up)  
  
  
Lee: Yes we are.   
(Amanda walks into the kitchen to get the meat out and starts cooking)  
  
  
Lee looks in her refrigerator: Amanda I can't find a thing in here! It's so full of stuff.   
  
  
Amanda: (sighs and supposedly turns the heat on the meat down) It's probably in the back. Hang on a second. (she started to take everything out of the frig, when she remembered) Lee! Check on the hamburgers!!!  
  
  
Lee runs over to them. They are black like charcoal and hard as rock: Amanda I think that you burnt the burgers.  
  
  
Amanda: Found it! What?  
  
  
Lee: You burnt the burgers.  
  
  
Amanda: What? How? (she walked over to where the meat was and shook her head) I probably turned the heat up instead of down.  
  
  
Lee: Will you let me make the hamburgers my way?  
  
  
Amanda: Go right ahead!  
  
  
Lee: Thank you. (he grabs the phone and starts to dial a number. Amanda grabs the phone and puts it down and gave him one of her looks) What?  
  
  
Amanda: What do you think you're doing?  
  
  
Lee: Making hamburgers.  
  
  
Amanda: Then make them. Don't buy them! Anyways no one is going to be opened at this time of night. It's after eleven.  
  
  
Lee: You got a point, I wasn't thinking.  
  
  
Amanda: Now I see where your nickname comes from.  
  
  
Lee: And what is that suppose to mean?  
  
  
Amanda: You weren't thinking. Scarecrow has no brain.  
  
  
Lee: Oh very funny.  
  
  
Amanda: Boy you take out all the fun out of an insult.  
  
  
Lee: Oh, that was supposed to be an insult?  
  
  
Amanda: (just laughed) If you need me, I'll be in the other room reading.  
  
  
Lee: Okay. (Amanda leaves. Realizing what he just said. He smacked his hand against his head.) Smooth move Stetson, just insult yourself now. (and he made the hamburgers)  
  
  
A half an hour later.  
  
  
Amanda and Lee are sitting at the table again eating.   
  
  
Amanda: You know Lee these hamburgers are really good.  
  
  
Lee: I told you I knew how to cook. (Amanda just smiled.)  
  
  
Amanda: I thought that you wanted to eat so that you could think better.  
  
  
Lee: Well, yeah, but now it's too late and I'm too tired.  
  
  
Amanda: Talking about tired, I am exhausted. Leave the dishes here. I'll clean them up in the morning. (yawned)  
  
  
Lee: No that's okay I'll get them now.  
  
  
Amanda: No it's all right. You made dinner so I get to clean up, besides you look tired too. (her eyes started to close, Lee never noticed.)  
  
  
Lee: It's the least I can do for you considering that you are letting me stay here.  
  
  
Amanda: (opens her eyes) Hmm... I am sorry did you say something.  
  
  
Lee: Amanda you should be getting into bed. You can't even keep your eyes opened! (Amanda's eyes closed once again.)  
  
  
Amanda: (opened her eyes again) Lee, can we finish this conversation in the morning? I am too tired right now.  
  
  
Lee: Sure, do you need some help?  
  
  
Amanda: No, it's okay I'll manage. Really.  
  
  
Lee: Okay.   
  
  
(Amanda walks up to the stairs and starts to climb them. Lee watches her and can see that she could barely climb them. Lee walked over to her and picked her up)  
  
  
Amanda: Lee, I can make it myself. (she said in a sleepy voice, but she enjoyed every second of it)  
  
  
Lee: Amanda, you could not. (and he carried her up the stairs and soon reached the top of the stairs) Which one is your room?  
  
  
Amanda: Second on the left. (they reached it and he put her down in front of her door)  
  
  
Lee: Are you going to make it?  
  
  
Amanda: Yes, yes I am. Thanks for the lift Lee. (she said with a smile)  
  
  
Lee: Yeah. Well I better be going to bed too. You know that couch looks really comfy. (speaking in a sarcastic voice, hoping that Amanda would pick it up and offer him one of the boy's beds)  
  
  
Amanda: (not picking the tone up because she was too tired) Oh it is. Good night Lee. (and before he could say a word she closed her door)  
  
  
Lee started to walk away when Amanda opened the door: Lee.   
  
  
Lee: Yeah?  
  
  
Amanda: I'm happy that you're still alive.  
  
  
Lee: (laughed a little) Me too Amanda, me too.  
  
  
Lee walked back downstairs.  
  
  
Amanda: (inside her bedroom) I should of offered him one of the boys beds, but he sounded like he really wanted to sleep on the couch. Oh well. (she changed into a pair of pajama pants and an old t-shirt and climbs into bed and very quickly falls asleep.)  
Lee soon came out of the downstairs bathroom wearing a pair of jogging pants, decided it was too hot of a night to wear anything else. He walked over to the couch and place the pillow that Amanda gave him on it and he lied down.   
  
  
Lee: This is not comfortable. I am going to wake up with a stiff neck in the morning. (despite of his uncomfortableness he fell straight to sleep.)  
  
  
3:00a.m.  
  
  
Lee wakes up with a stiff neck: Oww! (and he starts to rub his neck. Every time he moved his neck hurt.)  
  
  
The next thing that he knew was that Amanda came down the stairs.  
  
  
Amanda: Are you okay?  
  
  
Lee: Yeah, just a little stiff neck. (not noticing that her eyes were closed) Did I wake you?  
  
  
Amanda: Oh no, no. It's just that when you weren't upstairs I got worried when you weren't upstairs.  
  
  
Lee: What would I be doing upstairs? (now wondering if he was dreaming or not)  
  
  
Amanda: That's where you always are. (before Lee could say a thing Amanda got up and grabbed his hand) Come on Sweetie, and we'll get you some Tylenol for that neck of yours.  
  
  
Lee: (realized what she said) (said to himself) Sweetie? Where did that come from? I've gotta be dreaming, because only in my dreams does she sweet-talk me. (and he followed her into the kitchen)  
  
  
Amanda: Now where did I put the Tylenol? (Lee finally saw her and noticed that her eyes were closed)  
  
  
Lee: (he realized that Amanda was sleepwalking. "Oh this can't be good," he thought to himself) Amanda, I'll be right back. I'll check to see if there is anything in the bathroom.  
  
  
Amanda: Good thinking.  
  
  
Lee: (ran over to her book shelf and took out a big encyclopedia out) (in a very low whisper) What I'm I suppose to do with a sleepwalker? (he opens the book and quickly looks in the book) (he reads aloud) Sleepwalking: is a condition during which a partly awakened person performs various physical activities. (he looks up from the book) Oh great! (continues reading) A person is most likely to do this is due to a period of worry or tension. (Lee thought, "of course, my death, could of very likely done this") Most sleepwalkers do not remember that they have performed this.   
  
  
Amanda: Did you find anything?  
  
  
Lee: No.  
  
  
Amanda: Oh never mind I found it.  
  
  
Lee: (quickly read the rest) It does not harm a sleepwalker to woken up. (he thought to himself "Oh, good," and he sat back down on the couch.)   
  
  
(Amanda stood behind the couch and gave him the medicine and a cup of water.)  
  
  
Lee: Thanks. (he took the medicine and placed the water on the side table next to the couch)  
  
  
Amanda bent down and started to rub his neck and shoulders.  
  
  
Lee: (a little surprised at first, but after a few moments it started to make his neck feel better) (he thought to himself) I have to wake her up, but I'll do it when she's finished. (he smiled and relaxed)   
  
  
Before he knew it Amanda stopped rubbing his neck and placed her arms fully around his neck, but giving him enough room so that he could breathe easily.  
  
  
Lee: (thought to himself) What is she doing?  
  
  
Amanda started to place tiny kisses on his neck making his hairs on the back of his neck stand up.  
  
  
Lee: (shocked, thought to himself again) Well, my question was answered.  
  
  
Lee: Amanda? (he squeaked. He cleared his throat) Amanda.  
  
  
Amanda: (stopped) Yes Lee.  
  
  
Lee: What... (he thought, "did she just call me Lee? Is she dreaming about me? Could she possibly have the same feelings for me that I have for her? Did I just say that I had feeling for her? I think I do. What is she doing to me?") Amanda, what are you doing?  
  
  
Amanda: (not stopping) Lee, you love it when I do this and you know it. (it was muffled, but he knew that she said Lee once again.)  
  
  
Lee knew that she wasn't going to stop, so he tried to move. He couldn't though. Amanda's grip was too strong, and he was just dead tired, he couldn't move.  
  
  
Lee: (to himself) Well, I am just going to have to wait until she's done. (a smile formed on his face) What I'm I doing? Should I be enjoying this? Yes, I have feelings for her. Oh my gosh! Did I just admit to myself that I like her? Oh great now I' starting to sound like her! Could my feelings for her be love? I don't know, but I would really like to find out.   
  
  
Before he knew it Amanda stopped and got up. Lee felt a little disappointed.  
  
  
Lee: Night Amanda.  
  
  
Amanda: (walked over to him, at down on his lap, and placed her hands on his shoulders.) And where are you going?  
  
  
Lee: Nowhere. I just thought that you were going back up to bed.  
  
  
Amanda: Not without you.  
  
  
Lee: (thinking that this is a perfect time to wake her up, grabbed her arms) Amanda, you have to wake up. Amanda wake up!  
  
  
Amanda: Now why would I do that? Especially before I do this. (and she kissed him)  
(Lee was once again shocked)  
  
  
Amanda placed her arms around his neck and put her fingers through his hair.  
Lee, found himself, really enjoying the kiss, but what really amazed him was that he subconsciously placed his arms around her waist, deeping the kiss.  
  
  
After a few minutes Lee's conscience told him "You know, if you don't stop this now, it might lead to something that neither one of you are ready for." With that in mind he pulled away from Amanda.  
  
  
Amanda: Wow, I think that was the best one yet.  
  
  
Lee: (just laughed)  
  
  
Amanda went in for another kiss.  
  
  
Lee: Amanda, why don't we just talk?  
  
  
Amanda: Oh, all right. What do you want to talk about?  
  
  
Lee: You tired? (he asked with a yawn, he reminded himself, "You have to stay wake. When Amanda falls back asleep I'll bring her back upstairs, and she'll think that it was just a dream. But I have to stay awake" his eyes got heavy and it was hard to stay awake.)  
  
  
Amanda: No. (and before she knew it Lee fell asleep.) Awww, I knew you were tired. (she stood up, laid him down on the couch on his side, laid down beside him, covered themselves with the blanket, and she snuggled close to him. And she fell straight to sleep.)  
  
  
Next morning.....  
  
  
Amanda woke up in Lee's arms. She thought that it was a dream so she snuggled up closer to him and Lee held her tighter. That is when Amanda really did wake up.  
  
  
Amanda: Lee! (he wouldn't get up. Amanda tried to push away, but Lee held her tighter and started nuzzle her neck) Lee!! (he stops nuzzling her neck, but still wouldn't wake up. So Amanda tried to move on her own, but found that she couldn't so that is when she tried to roll away from Lee, but that didn't work quite well. She fell to the floor and because Lee was holding her so tightly, he fell on top of her.) LEE WOULD YOU GET UP!! (she screamed at the top of her lungs)  
  
  
Lee: (finally woke up) Hey, you're finally awake.  
  
  
Amanda: Yes, I am. Now will you PLEASE get off of me?  
  
  
Lee: Oh yeah, sure. (got up, sat on the couch)  
  
  
Amanda: (got up) Would you like to explain to me what YOU were doing?  
  
  
Lee: Me!? You're blaming this on me?!  
  
  
Amanda: Then who else did it? (he looker at her.) No. (Lee nodded his head. Amanda's eyes widened.) No! (he continues to nod his head.) No! What? How? Why?  
  
  
Lee: Have you ever heard of the term "sleepwalker"?  
  
  
Amanda: No, I don't sleepwalk.  
  
  
Lee: Oh, so what you're telling me, is that you did everything last night on your own free will.  
  
  
Amanda: What? No. What did I do? Why didn't you send me back up to bed? (she went over to her book shelf and grabbed the big encyclopedia out. Lee walks over to her. Amanda reads, sighs, and hits him over the head with the book.)  
  
Lee: Ow! (he rubbed his head) What was that for?  
  
  
Amanda: You could of woken me up!  
  
  
Lee: I tried but then you...  
  
  
Amanda: What? (she was really nervous) What did I do?  
  
  
Lee: Let's put it in an easier way. Who did you dream about last night?  
  
  
Amanda: (nervous. She didn't know what to say, and she wasn't about to tell him that she dreamed about him.) You want to know WHO I dreamed about?  
  
  
Lee: That's what I just asked you. (Lee knew she was going to lie. Whenever she tried to lie, she would answer a question by asking a question.)  
  
  
Amanda: Who? Bob. ("Bob? Where did that come from?" she asked herself)  
  
  
Lee: And who is Bob? ("LIAR")  
  
  
Amanda: Bob? Bob is a guy.  
  
  
Lee: Really? I did not know that.  
  
  
Amanda: (answering really quickly) Bob is my new boyfriend.  
  
  
Lee: ("she's lying again) Oh. Then just replace Bob with me in your dream and that's exactly what happened.  
  
  
Amanda: Can you just make this a lot easier and just tell me what I did last night?  
  
  
Lee: You sure you want to know?  
  
  
Amanda: Lee, I have to know.  
  
  
Lee told her everything from when she came down the stairs to the time when he fell asleep, but he didn't tell her that she called his name out.  
  
  
Lee: And when I tried to wake you, you just kissed me.  
  
  
Amanda: And then you kissed me back?   
  
  
Lee: Why would you say that?  
  
Amanda: Because if I have to replace you with (she couldn't remember his name) Bob, then you kissed me back.  
  
  
Lee: I won't lie to you. I did, but I was the one who ended it too.  
  
  
Amanda: (put her head in her hand) And what about the couch, sleeping, thing?  
  
  
Lee: I don't know.  
  
  
Amanda: What do you mean you don't know?  
  
  
Lee: One minute I fell asleep with you on my lap and the next thing that I knew was that we were on the floor. All I can think that happened is that you laid me down and you sleep next too me.  
  
  
Amanda: I am so sorry Lee.  
  
  
Lee: Hey it's not your fault, it says that the reason why people walk in their sleep is due to worry or tension and that was my doing. I should have told you that I died before anything else.  
  
  
Amanda: I am still sorry. Can we forget that this ever happened? (she was hoping that he no, that he had some feeling for her, because he wouldn't kiss her back if he didn't have some feelings for her.)  
  
  
Lee: (not really wanting too. He wanted to tell her that he had feelings for her, but he was too nervous to admit it.) Yeah sure. Already forgotten.   
  
  
Amanda: Thanks Lee. (a little disappointed and she walked to the stairs) If you need me, I'll be upstairs taking a shower. (she walked half way up the stairs and then came back down.) On second thought, don't need me. (and she ran up the stairs)  
  
  
Lee: (Once he heard the door close upstairs he said out loud) She's so cute. (he fell onto the couch.) Then why can't I just tell her that? She does have the same feelings for me. Or she wouldn't have been dreaming about me. I will tell her. As soon as this assignment is over. (and he walked into the downstairs bathroom to shower and change.)  
  
  
END OF SHOW...  
  
  
In Lee's apartment.  
  
  
Lee is untying Amanda from the chair.  
  
  
Amanda: So Lee, how was it last night? (trying to make small talk)  
  
  
Lee: (Here is my chance.) It was fun, quite good, it gave me a new thrill of excitement.   
  
  
Amanda: Being normal, and eating hamburgers gave you a thrill of excitement.  
  
  
Lee: Oh, we were talking about the hamburgers?  
  
  
Amanda: Yes. (she realized what he meant. She smiled) Oh shut up. (Lee, stopped untying her) Lee, Can you please untie me here?  
  
  
Lee: No, I have to talk to you.  
  
  
Amanda: Is this about last night? (Lee nodded his head)   
  
  
Lee: About Bob...  
  
  
Amanda: What about Bob?  
  
  
Lee: I know that there is no Bob.  
  
  
Amanda: How would you know?  
  
  
Lee: (he untied her so she was free) Because you didn't call out his name (Amanda widened her eyes.) You called out mine.   
  
  
Amanda: Oh my gosh! (and she placed her head in her hands, she had a funny feeling that Lee was going to tell her that he didn't want to work with her anymore. Why else would he be bringing this up?)  
  
  
Lee: (crouched down in front of her and took her hands) Amanda, it's okay. I am glad that you did so.  
  
  
Amanda: (not hearing him right away.) No it's not okay, I know that you.... You're what?  
  
  
Lee: I am glad that you did so. (he said with a smile)  
  
  
Amanda: Why is that?  
  
  
Lee: Amanda, I am never good at saying these type of things, but over the last year I have developed these feelings for you, and last night when you called out my name, I knew that you had the same feeling for me. And I would like these feeling to go further and develop into something more. What do you say?  
  
  
Amanda: (Smiling) Let's give it a try.  
  
  
And they shared, yet, another kiss.  
  
  
  



End file.
